


Несуществующие записи из дневника

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [9]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: "День природы" в рамках моба "30 дней текста". Подражание "Тайному дневнику", ничего нового.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Несуществующие записи из дневника

Дорогой дневник,

сегодня выпал снег, и мы с Донной делали "снежных ангелов". Так весело чертить руками "крылья"; потом остается четкий силуэт, так, будто ангелы упали с неба прямо на наш задний двор.  
Когда мы сравнивали, чьи крылья больше, в саду ни с того ни с сего хрустнула ветка, и мне стало страшно; я посмотрела на "свой" силуэт – он вовсе не походил на ангела, и я пририсовала рожки носком ботинка.  
– Ты бываешь такая странная, Лора, – сказала Донна за обедом. При этом она постукивала ложкой по блюдцу, будто не отдавая себе отчета в том, что это неприлично.  
Папа удивленно поднял брови.

Ночью ОН стучался в окно, но я не открыла; я накрыла голову подушкой и стала беззвучно считать до ста.  
Утром на снегу не было следов.  
Твоя Лора.

Дорогой дневник,

листья в лесу прелые, шуршат под ногами, когда бежишь вглубь, все дальше и дальше. Я представляю, как они замерзают под снегом, становятся хрупкими, крошатся в пыль. Потом снег растает, земля высохнет, и эта пыль разлетится, будто пепел; так всегда бывает.  
Лео вчера принес кокаин, много кокаина; кокаин похож на снег, снег похож на кокаин; наверное, это не ново.  
Завтра я снова пойду в лес, мне кажется, ОН там везде, я боюсь его увидеть за ближайшим кустом – и хочу этого, как всего запретного.  
Наверное, я совсем испорченная.  
Осень в этом году слякотная. Неприятно. Не люблю свои сапоги для непогоды.  
Твоя Л.

Доро... гой... днев... ни... к ,

листья под ногами... ветки в лицо нет нет нет тянут лапы когтистые лапы господи господи господи в этом вагончике что я делаю в этом вагончике я хочу нарисовать на снегу листья... нет снежного ангела...что-то еще я не помню не понимаю где я это ОН расцарапал мне руки нет это ветки господи господи иногда я бываю связана иногда я бываю вглубь вглубь вглубь в этой хижине никого не осталась ОН меня нашел нет нет нет

сквозь

огонь иди за мной  
твоя ло


End file.
